dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Whack
4 |Game = III }} Whack (formerly Beat) is a spell in the Dragon Quest game series. It instantly reduces the target's HP to 0, causing instant death. Whack and its advanced forms are in most games only learned by the pious and sagacious, implying that the spell is not common knowledge even among sorcerers. Appearances Dragon Quest III Whack is learned by Priests and Sages at level 22, and it costs 7 MP to use. It is useful for defeating monsters like King squids, Squidzillas, Tentaculars, and Wyrtles. Silhouettes and Umbras can use this spell against enemies, as well as Mimics from the SNES remake onwards. Dragon Quest IV Kiryl learns Whack at level 18. His AI will always cast the spell, as well as Thwack, against bosses. Hoodoo gooroos, Blizzybodies, and Princes of darkness use it, as well as Terrornodons, Pandora's boxes, and Mimics in the remakes. It costs 4 MP to use. Dragon Quest V Whack is learned by Sancho at level 28, Orc kings and Samiginas at level 6, Goodybags at level 5, and Blizzybodies at level 16. Debora also learns this spell, but only from the DS remake onwards. The hit rate for the spell is higher than Thwack for human party members, but has the same hit rate just like Thwack for monsters. Canniboxes, Urnexpectedes, Hypothermions and Morphean molluscs can use this spell against enemies. Dragon Quest VI Whack is learned by Nevan at level 21. Other characters can learn it by advancing to rank 5 of the Priest vocation. Dragon Quest VII Whack is a very hard spell to come by in VII, with only vocations to teach it being the Goodybag and Mimic. Dragon Quest VIII Angelo learns Whack at level 17. Riptides, Hipsters, Mimics and Killer croakers can use this spell against enemies. Dragon Quest IX Whack is learned by priests at level 20, and costs 5 MP. The spell is dependent on the caster's Magical mending, meaning that once the stat reaches 50, it will slowly increase the base accuracy of 50% until it reaches 999, where the spell will be 100% accurate barring resistance. In a nostalgic move paying homage to an unlucky priest, Psaro the Manslayer will cast the spell in his legacy battle. Dragon Quest X Dragon Quest XI Rab learns Whack at level 23, Serena learns it at level 24. It costs 5 MP. It once again has the base accuracy of 50% barring resistance. Unlike in Dragon Quest IX, Whack is dependent on the caster's Magical might. Monsters Monsters 2 Caravan Heart Joker Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below Whack can be learned by Kiryl for 4 skill points and costs 5 MP to cast. Naturally, it is one of his iconic spells. When used, Kiryl will send out a dark incantation that tracks down a random monster and has a small chance to kill them instantly. Kiryl can upgrade the spell and cast Thwack by charging up Whack for a few seconds. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate The Hero can cast Whack through his Command Selection ability. The spell costs 10 MP to cast and will send a purple orb forward horizontally. Contact with an opponent will result in either 1% damage being dealt or the foe dying on the spot, depending on a random chance that scales with how high that character's damage percentage is upon connecting with the projectile. Trivia In an interview with Nintendo Power magazine, series creator Yuji Horii noted that the AI in Dragon Quest IV was built such that in its original version, Kiryl's algorithms would always conclude Whack (called Beat in this version) and the character would end up casting it turn after turn, simply because it "could not get over the power of the spell." The problem was halfway corrected in the balance-adjusted PS1 remake, except that he almost never cast Whack. Other languages Category:Dragon Quest III spells Category:Dragon Quest IV spells Category:Dragon Quest V spells Category:Dragon Quest VI spells Category:Dragon Quest VII spells Category:Dragon Quest VIII spells Category:Dragon Quest IX spells Category:Dragon Quest X spells Category:Dragon Quest XI spells Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker spells Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 spells